


Birthday touches

by kitkat0723



Series: Tease Me [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Teasing, Texting, a little fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie helps Buck celebrate his birthday with some fun in the morning, a party in the afternoon and some fun in between the sheets in the evening.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tease Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793785
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Birthday touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> These two won't let me write anything short apparently. It was supposed to be quick and fun, but well that happens with them. **Sigh** As with everything Buck and Eddie, I don't know what the hell I wrote, I just know it's something. LOL 
> 
> Today is Oliver's Birthday but we're going to pretend it's Buck's because we wanted some birthday sex to happen. Zee asked for it, so she got it ;) 
> 
> Takes place within my tease me series because of the texting

Reaching over, Eddie shut off the alarm and turned slightly in the bed, smiling. He gleaned down at a sleeping Buck, and just watched for a minute. They’d stumbled into bed after finishing up a movie they’d both wanted to see, and curled into each other. Eddie would never admit outloud, but he loved when Buck held him close while they slept. Last night had been no different. They’d fallen so easily into a relationship, it came to a shock to no one. Gently he reached over where just a peek of Buck’s birthmark showed and ran his thumb along it. It was one of his favorite things about Buck. It made his blue eyes pop. There were a lot of things to do today, but right now, Eddie just wanted to watch.   
The easy rise and fall of his boyfriends chest, the long expanse of his six foot two frame sprawled out on the bed. Eddie moved his hand, gentle touch in his movements. He traced the parts of Buck’s face that weren’t buried in their pillows. Eddie wasn’t sure what he did to deserve someone like Buck, but he was thankful for it every damn day. And seeing a smile on his face always cheered Eddie up. The way Buck was with Christopher, sometimes made Eddie feel like his heart would burst out of his chest.   
Buck once told him, he loved Christopher first, then fell for Eddie. It made Eddie, who wasn’t a crier unless it came to his son, to cry. Carefully, Eddie let his fingertips explore the smooth skin of Buck’s shoulder, the hard muscle of his biceps. He wanted to worship and explore every inch of his boyfriend, and what better way to do it while the son was coming up. Shadows moved through their bedroom curtains as Eddie’s hand explored Buck’s body.   
Down his arms to his finger tips, hands used to care, that would never hurt. They were beautiful. Lovingly he ran a finger along each one of Buck’s. When he got to his ring finger, he stilled, tracing it as if there was a band to trace, but there wasn’t, not yet.   
He moved on, hands along Buck’s side. He just wanted to touch. He scooted down and placed a kiss on Buck’s shoulder. To taste.   
Buck moved slightly, turning over. His eyes, blurry with sleep opened a little. “Too early,” he complained, making Eddie chuckle.   
“Not time to get up. Go back to sleep,” He whispered to him, leaning down to kiss his lips.   
“Rather kiss you,” Buck murmured and reached up to pull Eddie down to him again.   
Their touches became a complex twist of hands and lips until Eddie pushed Buck down against the bed, kissing him and pulling away to kiss down his neck. Buck groaned as Eddie explored the expanse of the space between face and torso. He continued to move down Buck’s naked body, touches soft, but firm. Lips just a brush, whisper against flesh. When they could, they always took their time. Today he was making the time. He kissed along the waistband of Buck’s pajama pants, sitting up to hook his fingers in either side. Buck raised his lips a bit to let Eddie rid him of the garment.   
He kissed up Buck’s legs, ghosting his lips against the scars that were a reminder that his boyfriend was still alive and hadn’t died when he was crushed. He moved up Buck’s long frame, wrapping his hand around him, giving him a few teasing strokes and was rewarded with a moan. He kissed along Buck’s hip bones before finally taking him into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head briefly before sinking down as far as he could, before coming back up.   
Raising his eyes, Eddie saw Buck’s head move against the pillow and his hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets and on Eddie’s shoulder. He continued to pleasure his boyfriend as Buck’s hand landed on the back of his head, blunt nails digging in. Buck canted his upwards as Eddie slowed his movements wanting to savor this just a little longer.   
“Fuck, Babe, please,” The whispered plea would have made him grin if his mouth wasn’t full of Buck. He sunk back down and let Buck take control until Buck held him still as he spilled into his mouth. When he was done, Eddie moved away from him and crawled back up the bed, kissing Buck’s cheek.   
“Happy Birthday Baby,” he whispered, then tried to roll out of bed, but Buck pulled him back in, getting in a proper good morning kiss as his hands moved down to the obvious bulge in Eddie’s pants.   
Eddie stilled his hands. Buck looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Today’s all about you. Go back to bed,” he told him, kissing him before sliding out of the bed.   
“How do you expect me to go back to sleep after that?” Buck pouted and Eddie was seriously tempted to crawl back into bed, but he had a plan for today as well as a problem to take care of. “Try, Chris will be up in a half hour.”   
Eddie smiled at him and stepped into the bathroom.   
***  
Eddie smiled and laid back against the pillows of his bed. Buck and Christopher were out of the house, Buck with Maddie for birthday breakfast and Christopher with Carla, picking out Buck’s present. There wasn’t anything for Eddie to do, since after his very sexy boyfriend left with his sister, Eddie, Chris and Carla decorated the whole house. Buck had no clue about the surprise party. Or what he planned after...he bit his lip as he thought about everything he’d planned for tonight, groaning at the idea of Buck naked in their bed. It was one of his favorite views. Maybe...he shook his head, he shouldn’t but they’d had fun. Standing up, he shed the shorts he’d thrown on after his shower and then laid back in bed, one hand behind his head.   
Grabbing his phone, he tried to get the angle just right, and snapped the photo. Then sent it to Buck.   
  
**E: You might want to hold the phone away from eyes when you open this ;) A peek of your birthday present ;)** **  
**  
He waited a minute...and the answering reply made him laugh so hard, tears sprang out of his eyes.   
  
**B: I just choked on my omelette. Now I’m trying to think of the worst calls we’ve been on because my sister is sitting across from me and I have a hard on.** **  
****  
****E: Aww, I’m sorry baby. I’m sure thinking about the call at the warehouse last week will put out the fire ;) Btw : we have the house to ourselves tonight…..** **  
****  
****B : Helpful, but not helping...I’m assuming our kid out of the house means I get to hear you beg pretty for me…**  
  
Eddie’s mouth went dry as a desert.. Fuck.   
**E : This was not how this was supposed to go… I’m going to go shower again..** **  
****B: Aww, baby, just think about the rat ranch ;) Love you.** **  
****E: I love you too…so rude.** **  
****B : See you later.** **  
****E : have fun with Maddie.**   
  
***  
The backyard was filled with people, everyone laughing and having a good time. Bobby had taken over the grill the second he and Athena and the kids had arrived. Chris, Denny, and Harry were huddled together playing on the switch, while Buck went around talking to the small circles that formed throughout the backyard. Eddie leaned up against one of the posts and just watched Buck be happy. It was nice to finally put all the bullshit behind them. Buck caught his eye and grinned at him, walking over and enveloped him in a hug.   
“I don’t know how you managed all of this, but thank you.” Buck kissed him, the both of them grinning.   
“You’re welcome. I figured one of us needs to have an adult birthday party.” Buck laughed and stepped to the side, leaning his head on Eddie’s shoulder.   
“I would have just been happy with dinner someone else cooked,” he teased.   
Eddie rolled his eyes but laughed. “Bobby’s cooking. Athena brought over your favorites. You sister made you the cake.”   
“And my boyfriend planned this party, our son got me an amazing birthday gift and I have all my family, the family that matters here. It was perfect.”   
“Your sister is taking Chris for the night.” Buck’s head snapped up as he stared at Eddie.   
“You want Chim to watch Chris?”   
Eddie laughed again, happy. “Oh come on, Maddie used to be a nurse, Chim is a medic. They can handle a sugared up ten year old.”   
“I love them, but they’re not used to Chris.”   
“You are acting like such a dad. I love it,” Eddie kissed the top of Buck’s head and moved off the post when Karen motioned him over. “I’ll be back.”   
The cake was delicious, many telling Maddie she’d missed her calling and Buck thanking everyone for their gifts of t-shirts, comics, video games. When the sun started to set, everyone started leaving in snatches, food and cake tucked under their arms. Buck went with Christopher to get the bag he’d already packed. Maddie was helping Eddie put the food that was left over away.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Buck smile like he did today,” she commented as she transferred rice to a tupperware container.   
“Which is why we planned the party and didn’t tell him.” Eddie washed off serving spoons, looking over his shoulder at Maddie.   
Her hair was pulled back from her face and she wore a dress that showed off her baby bump. “If Chris needs anything tonight, just call us and we’ll pick him up, thank you for wanting to take him by the way.”   
Maddie laughed, and leaned back against the counter, food container left open next to her. “Well, you let Buck call Christopher his, I think he needs to spend time with Auntie Maddie, and it’ll be nice to bond with him before the baby comes.”   
“He’s had cake, ice cream and has been around people all day. He’s going to be hyper.”   
“All the more reason for me to take him so you two can relax.” She turned back to what she was doing just as Chim came in from the backyard. “All the garbage is in the cans and your chairs are stacked against the back wall.” He took the glass Eddie handed him and drank the water straight down.   
They stood around talking as Christopher and Buck came back in.   
“And remember if Chimney,” Buck looked over his shoulder smirking, “Gives you any trouble just whack him with one of your crutches.”   
“That’s not nice Buck,” Chimney and Maddie scolded him as Christopher laughed.   
“I like them, they’re not going to be mean to me.”   
Maddie laughed and laid her hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Of course we won’t. Now,” she crouched down as much as she was able and pushed Buck out of the way, making Eddie laugh when he landed on his ass. “We’re going to get out of here and give Buck and your dad some time alone. Do you want to go to the arcade or go back to our place to play video games?”   
Chris pretended to think about it for a second before shouting, “The arcade!”   
“Then let’s get going,” She rose and laid a hand on her stomach before taking the Back pack Buck held out to her.   
Christopher hugged and kissed them goodbye and promised to call at bedtime. But they both knew he’d likely crash before Chim and Maddie got him to an actual bed. The streetlights were on as they closed the door behind them.   
Eddie went to the fridge for a beer and was just about to close the door when he felt lips along his neck.   
“I seem to recall something about a birthday present…” Buck’s lips roamed, kissing every inch of flesh that wasn’t covered by the black shirt Eddie wore.   
“I may have mentioned it..” Eddie told him and laughed when Buck pulled him further back into his chest.   
“Well, can I unwrap it now?” Buck’s hands snuck up Eddie’s shirt and roamed along the waistband of his jeans   
“I suppose you could do it now or wait till we get the bedroom.” Eddie turned and leaned his head up to capture Buck’s lips in a kiss.  
They kissed for a minute before Buck moved them a little and started to move forward, pushing Eddie back to the bedroom, their lips not moving from each other until they had to stop to breathe. Eddie turned and opened the door, then turned back to Buck. Buck moved until he was in Eddie’s space, pulling up his shirt, his hands roaming all over Eddie, making him shiver when the cool air of the house hit exposed flesh.   
Buck undressed him slowly, making him feel every touch, every tease. He was shoved down to the bed, grinning and pulling Buck with him as he fell. “I thought it was your birthday,” he murmured as they kissed.   
“It is and I’m enjoying unwrapping my last gift.” Buck mouthed wet open kisses down the front of Eddie, then moved back up his body, the two of them fitting together like puzzle pieces. Their lips met again before Buck pulled away, and pulled Eddie up with them, turning him and laying him out on his stomach.   
He hissed as the fabric of the sheets moved against his hardon, but hummed happily as he felt small kisses along his shoulder blades.   
Hands traced the shape of him as Buck leaned over him and grabbed the lube from a small slot in their headboard. Buck moved back and worked him open with his fingers, making Eddie groan, the sound bouncing off the walls of the bedroom. As Buck moved into him, Eddie rose up on his forearms, pushing back against his boyfriend. Buck continued to move slow, driving Eddie insane. Buck reached a hand between them, stroking Eddie even as he switched his position slightly, driving Eddie crazy. He started to feel the familiar hum along his skin. Making him float higher and higher.   
“Buck, please,” He wasn’t sure if he begged him to keep going to get him off.   
“That’s one of my favorite sounds in the world,” Buck pushed against him, stilling for a second. “Best birthday gift ever,” he whispered as he kissed Eddie’s shoulder, then began to move again until Eddie came, all over Buck’s hand and the sheets, and Buck spilled into him. He moved off of Eddie, then headed to the bathroom as Eddie moved and pillowed his head in his hands, content to lay there and cruise on the high his boyfriend had just given him.   
Buck came back into the bedroom and gently wiped a wet washcloth over Eddie, then had to pry Eddie out of bed so they could change the sheets. Eddie landed right back onto his stomach, closing his eyes, floating in the in between.   
“Thank you for today baby.” Buck whispered.   
“You’re welcome. Love you.”   
“Love you too,” Buck’s hand landed over the small of his back and his head landed on his shoulder blade.   
Eddie let himself float off to sleep in post orgasmic bliss, knowing Buck enjoyed the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
